


Stuck

by Link1988



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Link1988/pseuds/Link1988
Summary: "Did You Ever See a Dream Walking?" lyrics by Mack Gordon and Music by Harry Revel





	Stuck

Stuck  
Chapter 1:  
Dream Walking

Thursday, May 25th  
Washington, D.C. - 9:50 pm

Steve folded the laundry on the small wooden bench across from the coin operated machines. The washer rattled loudly filled with neighbor’s load. No matter the load size it rattled like a cement mixer filled with stones. Bucky had tried to dismantle it to fix it but Steve stopped him. Didn’t want to get kicked out of the complex. They both enjoyed this place. It was cozy. Reminded them of the place they had grown up in New York. A less complicated time. 

“Hey handsome.” Bucky stood leaned up against the doorway. His long brown hair was pulled back. Steve loved it when he did his hair that way. He could see the real Bucky that way. Not the detached remanence of the assassin. 

“Hey yourself, good looking.” Steve sat matching the socks then folding the tops over. “We need to pick up more of these.” 

“I’ll get right on that first thing tomorrow.” Bucky gave a devilish grin prompting a balled-up sock hitting him in the face. “Gross.”

“It’s clean.” 

“Not if it’s yours.” 

“We share socks.” 

“Damn, you’re right.”

“Toss it back, I need it.” Steve held out his hand.

“You can’t have it. Master has set Dooby free!” Bucky squealed in a high-pitched voice. 

“First, I believe the house elf’s name was Dobby. Second, I would like to go to bed sometime soon.” Steve made no effort to move.

“Nerd.” Bucky crossed to Steve. He handed the sock over. Steve folded it with its mate but before he could place it in the basket, Bucky was straddling him. His arms wrapped around the blond man’s neck. The metal arm touched the skin and Steve shivered. “Sorry babe.” Bucky began to rise but Steve’s arms were around his waist quickly.

“Don’t be.” Steve’s hands slid up Bucky’s back. He forced him into a kiss. Steve felt the tongue slide into his mouth. It was so warm as it massaged him. Bucky began rocking his hips back and forth. Steve stiffened quickly against Buck’s already throbbing cock. “At ease soldier. We have a long day tomorrow. I think we can wait.” 

“Why do you have to be such a tease?” 

“Why do you have to seduce me whenever I do laundry?”

“Something about you bent over the machine, your fine ass jutting out behind you just turns me on.” Bucky kissed him deeply. His metal arm snaked its way down his love’s back. The hand slowly passed under the denim jeans and briefs. Steve stood up slightly, his back supporting them against the wall, and Bucky’s legs coiled around his thighs. He let out a low moan. Bucky’s fingers began to curve around the buttocks. His middle finger cruising down the middle looking for his anus. Steve let out another moan when Bucky had found it. He caressed it gently. Steve’s back arched and they dropped a little but he caught them. His hands now cupped Bucky’s ass to support him. Steve worked his mouth towards Bucky’s ear. He gave it a quick nibble. This time Bucky moaned. Buck reciprocated and slid his finger into Steve. The blonde let out a breath and relaxed into Bucky’s hand. The finger slid a little more.

“Wait.” Steve stood up straight. Bucky removed his finger, but kept his hand close by on his ass. “I don’t want the Grady kid to come down and see us. His mother already thinks we are degenerates trying to corrupt her son.” 

“He doesn’t need corrupting. He’s a dirty peeping tom. I saw him the other night watching us.”

“Still. I don’t want her to complain to management again.” Steve removed Bucky’s hand. “He’s still a kid.”

“The kids twenty. He makes his own life choices. Even if it is spying on us.”

“I’m almost done. Then we can continue this upstairs. Sound good?” Steve laid a gentle kiss on his lips. Bucky nodded. He cleaned up his hand in the sink and began helping Steve. The last load in the dryer finished and Bucky hastily folded it. Steve refolded the articles of clothing not up to his strict military standard of folded. Bucky thought how funny it was that they both went through army training but only Steve kept up with the standards.  
He had a flash of his “training.” His hands dropped the shirt he was holding and went to his temples. The electric pain shot threw his skull. Russian, German, Arabic, Chinese, Spanish, Japanese phrases screamed at him by the moderators. Another wave of pain. 

“Yeshche raz.”

His muscles tense. He hit his head to get it to stop. 

“SCHNELLER!”

The training room. Blood puddled on the floor. A man, Anton, laid motionless on the grey tiles. Bucky watched his blood seep through the cracks. A crack of pain. Another man, Chang, came running towards him. Bucky readied himself into a fighting stance. Chang pulled a 5-inch hunter knife from his waist. He lunged at Bucky-

“Did you ever see a dream walking?” Steve voice broke through the scene in his head.

“Well, I did.” Chang had vanished.

“Did you ever hear a dream talking?” The moderators screaming at Bucky were muted 

“Well, I did.  
Did you have a dream thrill you  
With “Will you be mine?”” Bucky closed his eyes slowly. He felt the warm touch of Steve forehead against his. The smell of his sweet breath lingered. His fingers laced between his. The hands pressed against the sides of Bucky’s head. 

“Oh, it’s so grand,  
And it’s too, too divine!”

“Thank you, Steve.” His love lifted him slowly from the bench and engulfed him in a dancing embrace. Bucky’s breathing slowed as Steve swayed them back and forth. Steve felt the long brown hair against his cheek as Bucky laid his head on Steve’s shoulder.

“Did you ever see a dream dancing?  
Well, I did.  
Did you ever see a dream romancing?  
Well, I did!  
Did you see heaven right in your arms,  
Saying, "I love you, I do!"  
Well, the dream that was walking,  
And the dream that was talking,  
The heaven in my arms was you.” 

Steve held onto Bucky tight. He wasn’t going to lose him again. He had lost him too many times already. Bucky looked into Steve’s eyes. Steve saw the man he had fallen in love with over 90 years ago. That is the day he will always remember. The way the rain fell on Bucky’s head. His hand extended to him to help him up. The teacher calling all the children in. Steve just looked into Bucky’s beautiful blue eyes. They were never far from each other after that. The two spent every day together. When Steve needed to hide from his bullies, Bucky was there to protect him. When Bucky needed help getting out of trouble, Steve was there to be his alibi. It wasn’t until the day after Steve had talked to Dr. Erskine that they wouldn’t see each other for months. It had been the longest months he had known. It only got worse. Then, they had found each other again. Beyond all the odds.

“I love you,” Bucky whispered.

“I’m with you.”

“Till the end of the line.” Bucky kissed Steve passionately. Steve didn’t want to break away. But he couldn’t wait any longer. He quickly turned to the bench and grabbed a basket of clothes. He swept up the shirt Bucky had dropped and tossed it to him. 

“What about the rest of-,” but Steve was already to the stairs. Bucky stood there completely dumbfounded. 

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get up to the bedroom?” Steve stared at Bucky until it hit him. Bucky then quickly grabbed the other two baskets and ran after Steve. 

Their steps shook the old wooden steps as they climbed. Bucky was trying to catch up but was slowed by the two baskets his love left him. By the time he turned down their hall, Steve had already unlocked the door and was flicking on the light. Bucky sprinted for the door. He dropped the baskets on the floor as he saw Steve taking off his shirt in the bedroom doorway. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Bucky made his way down the hall to their bedroom door. He quickly removed his black tank top. It dropped to the floor. He took a breath and pushed the door open wider. Steve laid on the bed nude. His hard 9.5-inch cock standing straight up. Buck could see the vein running along the side. Steve patted the bed next to him. 

“I thought we were waiting for tomorrow?” Bucky asked as he slipped out of his shorts. He let them drop to the floor. Steve looked at him and shook his head.

“I don’t want to wait until tomorrow.” Steve sat up and moved to his knees. He grabbed onto the man standing in front of him and pulled him into a kiss. Steve let his tongue explore the inside of his lover’s mouth. His hands went to remove the underwear. Steve’s hands cupped the firm now revealed cheeks. He brought Bucky down with him, let him lay on top. Their hard cocks met feverously. Steve felt his foreskin tighten from the touch of 9-inch rod. Bucky slowly made his way down to Steve’s dick. He made sure he kissed as much of the broad chest as he could. Bucky spent a little extra time stroking the nipples with his tongue. Tracing the areolas got the tips pointy in no time. Barnes worked his way to the six-pack. They were firm after their work out earlier. Bucky followed the treasure trail down to Steve’s pulsing friend. Buck took it in one gulp and gagged when Steve arched his back in pleasure. He felt a strong hand on the back of his head as he worked his mouth up and down the pole. His partner’s breath became heavier with each drop of Bucky’s head. Bucky slurped up to the tip and let the saliva drip onto the large mushroom head. He continued his task. 

“Slower,” Steve gasped. Bucky obeyed the command. He ran his tongue along the underside of the member. He loved teasing him. Bucky moved on to the balls continuing with his metal hand on the love stick. He took the sack into his mouth and tossed the balls around with his tongue. He gagged a little and let one half of the large sack out. 

“On all fours,” Bucky ordered. His lover complied as Bucky’s massive arms flipped him over, exposing the anus. Bucky spat directly into it and dove in with his tongue. Starting at the taint, he ran his tongue up Steve’s crack. Bucky then penetrated Steve sharply with his taster. Swirling it around to loosen it up as much as he could. 

“Get inside me,” Steve groaned. 

“Not yet,” Bucky replied before continuing to tongue fucking the blonde. “We the hole slopping wet.” Buck went up on his knees. He spat in his hand and stroked his tool. He positioned himself right behind the kneeling man. He slapped his stick against the ass. Bucky eased himself into Steve, let his head slide in first before pushing the entire shaft. Steve let out a sigh as he loosened himself open to receive. Bucky grabbed onto the hips in front of him and sped up. His dick slid in and out. Steve felt it hitting his spot, again and again. He took control and began rocking back into Bucky’s hips. His firm cheeks slapping against his lover’s groin. The two set of low hanging balls whacking into each other. Bucky grabbed Steve’s neck from the front and brought him up to kiss him. Twisting his head, Steve let Bucky lay his lips firmly on his before being pushed into the mattress. His hips raised high and his chest against the sheets, Steve was in ecstasy as Bucky pounded away. He wished this feeling would never end. Bucky’s thrusts came quicker. Steve bit the pillow to prevent a scream from escaping. Then he felt the warmth shoot into him. Bucky’s loads were long lasting. He filled Steve up with a few more pumps. Bucky collapsed on to the bed. 

“We are not done yet,” Steve said. As the cum rolled down his thighs, he lifted Bucky up effortlessly. He slammed him against the wall above the headboard. Bucky, pinned against the wall, wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist who was working on Bucky’s lips. He let himself lower onto Steve’s cock. It slid in with some resistance. Steve bounced Bucky up and down. It wasn’t long before he returned the favor and loaded Bucky’s ass with jizz. The load was thick, heavy, and warm. Bucky lowered his legs on the bed. He lost balance and they toppled back towards Steve. They landed safely with a laugh. Steve look up at Bucky and gave him a kiss. 

“We should get to sleep.” 

“Yeah, let’s shower first.” Bucky reluctantly rolled off. Steve followed him into the bathroom. The shower started with a spurt. The two men stepped in. They washed each other in silence, sharing a few kisses and laughs between scrubs. Soon after they were back in bed. Bucky moved his back up against Steve’s chest as the large arm crossed over him. The blonde’s breath on the back of the brunette’s neck. 

“Good night, future Mr. Rogers-Barnes.” Bucky smiled to himself, his eyes staring at their tuxes hanging from the closet doors.

“Good night, future Mr. Barnes-Rogers,” Steve responded. Buck knew he was smiling back. He reached up and turned off the light.

“I love you.”

“I’m with you.”

“Till the end of the line.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Did You Ever See a Dream Walking?" lyrics by Mack Gordon and Music by Harry Revel


End file.
